A Gaga Guess
by dreamer4174
Summary: Something that could happen on the upcoming episode but probably won't .


Disclaimer: I do not own FOX or anything else related to "Glee."

**A Gaga Guess**

Summary: Something that very possibly could (or could not) happen in the upcoming episode. Spoilers through "Dream On" and "Theatricality" promo.

Rachel Berry tried to ignore the looks given her and her poor man's Kermit-the-Frog Gaga outfit. She was used to people staring at her, usually in a not-so-favorable way. She longed for the day when her name would be blown up on billboards and people stared at her, the right way. But for now, she was resigned to be the geeky, intense girl who happened to covered with her beanie babies. She kept her head down, hoping to dodge slushy attacks and collided with Finn Hudson.

"Whoa, Rachel! Where's the fire?" Finn caught her as she stumbled into him, allowing himself to hold onto her more than what was actually necessary.

Rachel pouted dramatically. "I just can't wait to get out of this outfit. I'm tired of being the McKinley High laughingstock. I don't know what possessed me to wear it."

Finn gave her a small smile. "What are you talking about? You look cute. Sure I wouldn't have picked it out or anything, but Lady Gaga was a weird chick anyway."

Rachel sighed. "Your compliment is appreciated, but I still feel very uncomfortable. I need a new look."

Finn looked worried. "Just don't put on that weird catsuit again, okay?"

"You mean, don't subject myself to the humiliation that night from being rejected by you? Got it covered. I don't know how often I have to say this, but I'm with Jessie, now. And maybe he would like the catsuit." Rachel's voice grew quieter and she looked at her feet before facing Finn, defiantly.

Finn pursed his lips in a thin line. "I still don't trust that kid. Look, I know you know I'm into you and all that, but I just can't explain it. There's something weird about him."

Rachel's eyes flashed. "What—so you're saying he's just using me or something? What could he possibly use me for? He's on our team, now. He's not going to mess with our shot at Regionals."

Finn's hands flew up defensively. "Look, I didn't say I had all the answers. I don't know. I just know I don't like him."

Rachel put her hands on her hips. "Well, I do. And you're going to have to just trust me."

"I trust _you_, Rachel. Just not him."

Rachel opened her mouth to retort but then swiftly spun around and walked away from the boy who still had an effect on her (even though she would never admit it herself).

-glee-Rachel stopped Jessie from getting up from his seat after glee club was over that day. She felt pretty attractive in her Gaga remake outfit. Boys gave her double takes. Finn couldn't take his eyes off her (which she secretly reveled in). Jessie liked it, too. And she liked that.

"Meet me back here at 3:00 sharp. I need to talk to you about something." The outfit made her feel fierce and brave, and she knew there some things that needed to be addressed in their relationship.

"Sure, babe." Jessie raised an eyebrow. "I have to finish my KISS getup first, though. I won't be long." Jessie was clad in the tight black leather (which Rachel took a liking to) and dog collar spikes (which she didn't take a liking to), but he had to put on his wig and face paint before the boys rehearsed in the auditorium that afternoon. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

-glee-

Finn flipped his long, black hair away from his face. Well, not _his _hair, exactly, but his KISS wig's hair. He didn't want it sticking to his make-up. Now there was something he never thought he would have to deal with. He kept thinking about how smokin' Rachel looked in her new Gaga outfit. When she came in the rehearsal room that day, his jaw dropped. Sure she was cute in her stuffed animal dress, but this look was sexy. Very sexy. She shyly walked up to him and was about to say something when Jessie St. James slipped his arm around her and told her how hot she looked. She giggled nervously, and allowed Jessie to lead her to where she was sitting, stealing one last look at Finn.

Finn clenched his fists. That was a couple of hours ago. That Jessie kid had to have some other motive. He knew he was jealous, but it was more than that. Something wasn't adding up. He finished putting on his KISS costume.

-glee-

Finn entered the choir room, needing a chance to cool off. He stepped in when his old "friends" started shoving Tina and Kurt in the hallway. It didn't help that he was still clad in leather and white face paint. The teasing was immediately turned on him. He should've been used to it, by now. But it still made him mad sometimes. So he went to the choir room. He found that being there made him feel relaxed. He plopped down in a seat and put his head in his hands.

"Oh, good! You're here. I was hoping we'd be able to talk."

Finn looked up and saw Rachel (and her smokin' body) coming toward him.

Rachel continued. "Just don't say anything until I'm done, okay?"

Finn nodded and looked at her, unsure of what was to come.

Rachel looked at the floor. "I know you don't like it when I bring up _him_, but he said something to me the other day which I've been thinking a lot about. I didn't want to, but I have been, and now, I just, I need to know something."

Finn gritted his teeth. She was right. He always got pissed when she talked about Jessie. He braced himself. The leather suit wasn't the only thing making him uncomfortable.

"Look, you know Finn still has feelings for me. We both do. Well, we all do. But that's not the issue, right now."

Finn's eyes widened. Did she just talk about him like he wasn't there? What was that about?

"I need to know that you're not using me like Finn said you were. I need to know you genuinely care for me. I need to know that you won't break my heart again."

Finn suddenly realized that Rachel thought she was talking to Jessie. Why on earth-? Oh. The face paint and black wig _would_ hide someone's real identity. He began to tell her that she was talking to the wrong dude.

"Rach—I'm not –"

Rachel held her hand up and stopped him. "No." She said firmly. "I don't want you to say anything yet. Please, just listen to me."

Finn swallowed hard and hesitantly nodded. This could end in all sorts of bad.

"Jessie, I just need you to show me that you really care about me. And this might sound cliché, but so be it."

Finn gave her a questioning look.

" I want you to kiss me," Rachel whispered. "To really kiss me. The me that you claim to be so head-over-heels about. Because I have to know." Her voice wavered.

Finn shook his head violently and started to say something again when Rachel cut him off…again.

"Jessie, please. Just do what I ask. Just kiss me. Don't think about it and just kiss me. Please." Rachel's eyes were pleading and she was kneeling in front of Finn.

Finn started to nod slowly and whispered, "Okay."

"I'm gonna close my eyes, because you look too much like a clown, and I've been terrified of them ever since one chased me down the streets of Coney Island, trying to give me my purse back. How was I supposed to know that that professional comedian had good motives?" Rachel sighed dramatically and her eyelids fluttered closed.

Finn sat for what felt like an eternity. He knew that he was impersonating someone else for a moment and kissing a girl without her permission, but he couldn't turn down a kiss, a real kiss, from Rachel. The kiss that they had together in the auditorium after their first private rehearsal together had haunted him ever since, in a good way.

He slid down from the chair and kneeled on the floor, facing Rachel. He took her hands in his. He held them for a bit and then released them. His hands grazed her bare shoulders. He held her face and softly stroked her lips with his thumbs. He caressed her face and brought his face close to hers. He could hear her heart beat and her sharp intake of breath when his nose grazed hers. Ever so gently he kissed her. She allowed him to deepen the kiss. And so he did. He kissed her with passion. The jealous thoughts fled from him, the rejected hurt disappeared. The longing was there, but bearable, because right then, he was with her. And it felt so good.

Rachel kissed Jessie back, trying to match his passion. With the kiss, she knew that Jessie's intentions were pure. And she delighted in the way the kiss it made her feel.

Jessie gently broke the kiss and gave her a sweet little peck to finish up their passionate liplock.

"Wow." Rachel breathed. "That was umm…" For once, Rachel was at a loss for words.

Jessie let out a nervous chuckle, waiting for her to continue.

"I mean—you've just never kissed me like that."

Jessie gave her a small, unsure grin.

"Seriously. Couldn't you tell? It felt different. A wonderful different." Rachel's eyes lit up and she grinned widely. "I get it, now. You really do care for me, don't you, Jessie?"

_Jessie, right. _Finn had almost forgotten that Jessie was the one who shared that amazing kiss with her as far as she knew.

Finn panicked. He knew he should just come clean and tell her who she really kissed. And he opened his mouth to tell her when a terrible coincidence happened.

"Rach-I'm so sorry! It seems like my hair and make-up took longer than I thought. And then Puck wanted some help with the steps we had to do – "

He stopped when he saw Finn kneeling next to her.

"Jessie?" Rachel looked up at the guy standing there, disbelievingly. And then she turned to Finn. "Not Jessie," She whispered. Her eyes were full of realization at who had actually just kissed her.

Finn sheepishly shook his head. He got up and headed for the door, thinking that anything he said right then would be a bad idea.

-glee-

Rachel's head spun. The passionate, blissful kiss was not with Jessie. But with Finn. Finn. The guy that confused her profusely. The guy who she still, clearly, had feelings for. Finn. All she could think of was the kiss and how she wanted him to kiss her again. Wait—what? She was with Jessie. She wasn't supposed to have thoughts like that. And yet, still, she had a hard time paying attention to the man in front of her.

"What was he doing here, Rachel?" Jessie was angry. She could tell.

"N-nothing." Rachel stammered.

Jessie looked her over, clearly not convinced. Her cheeks were flushed and she refused to look directly at him. But he let it go. Like most things that had to do with Finn.

-glee-

"Finn!" Finn squeezed his tight and turned away from his locker. Normally he loved hearing her voice, but this particular conversation was going to be painful.

"What would possess you to-to-do that?" Rachel was livid. Her hands were on her hips. "Well?"

Finn stammered out a response. "Look, I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't let me talk."

"And so the only way thing to do was to kiss me, right?" Rachel's tone was sarcastic. At least, he it was.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I just-I really wanted to kiss you. I knew it was wrong."

"I'm sorry, too. Because now I have to figure out what I'm going to do."

Finn was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Rachel simply shook her head. Tears spilled down her cheeks.

Rachel's next question came in a whisper. "Why did you have to kiss me like that?"

Finn had nothing to say. She turned around and walked away from him. Was it possible that Rachel felt the same way that he did? That her feelings were as strong as his?

Finn closed his locker and slowly walked to his car. Maybe his KISS costume wasn't so bad after all.

-glee-


End file.
